Escape from Wonderland
by TacoTomodachi
Summary: Oz Vessalius enjoys nothing more than flirting with any and every cute girl he sees. But this is brought to a sudden end when he learns he has been engaged to Alice Baskerville. Now the two must work together to end their marriage before it even begins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Readers, this is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic and I'm super pumped about it. Note that there's some OOC-ness, but I hope you read and enjoy oh, and review! Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or its characters and what not.

* * *

Chapter One: Contract

"Oz, shouldn't you get back to the party?"

The music from the ballroom traveled down the hall, mixing with the chorus of murmurs. Oz ran his lips down the girl's neck, his hands unlacing the front strings of her dress.

"What is this Lotti?" He murmured with a smirk on his face. "Are you worried for me?"

She ripped open the buttons of his shirt and ran her fingers across his chest. "Don't kid yourself. I'm just making sure I don't get caught up in anything annoying if someone comes looking for you."

Oz chuckled, moving lower down her body. "Same old Lotti, always looking out for herself."

She moaned. "Pestering servants are annoying, only useful for useless tasks. That, and some tasty arm candy every once in awhile."

"So I'm only arm candy to you? That breaks my heart Lotti."

"Ha!" She giggled, kissing him hungrily on the mouth. "Oz, you may have everything in the world, but the one thing that I know you don't have, is a heart."

* * *

"Onee-sama, stop scowling before your face permanently freezes like that and then what will everyone think at the party?"

Alice gave an annoyed sidelong glance at her little sister whose snow white hair was done up in elaborate ribbons. She only deepened her scowl. "Who cares about what I look like at this party? I don't even want to go!"

"But you have to Onee-sama! What will Otou-san think?"

"What does it matter? Father doesn't care about me or anyone except himself! Plus he's not even going to be there," Alice snapped, her blood boiling. She hated any mention about her father, who only cared about how her appearance reflected his own.

Allys, her little sister frowned and leaned over across the carriage seat. She ran a gentle hand through her long brown hair, smiling gently. "It's going to be fine."

"I know it is," Alice said bluntly.

"You do?"

"Yup," she chirped.

"Onee-sama," Allys's brow furrowed in concern. "What are you planning?"

Alice grinned, showing a full set of pearly white teeth that almost looked sharp in the shadows cast by the streetlamps. She leaned back in her chair, looking out of the carriage window at the looming castle up ahead.

"Don't worry. Big sister knows what she's doing."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Gilbert asked Oz, who had entered the ballroom attempting to flatten his ruffled hair and re-button his jacket.

He eyed the door that he had just walked through where Lotti had just gone through. Her own heavily done up hair was ruined. He smirked at her. "What do you mean what's going on?"

"Look around, everyone's suddenly gathering."

Oz surveyed the room. Everyone was indeed gathering around the high dais, attempting to hush each other. If he hadn't already turned fifteen, he'd have thought he was having another Coming-of-Age Ceremony.

Oz shrugged. "Well I don't really know what's happening. All I know is that Uncle Oscar told me they were celebrating the grades I got on my last exam." His grinned. "Maybe it's a birthday present!"

Gilbert sighed. "This big of a party for you exam marks? That, and Oz, your birthday isn't for another three months. And why would they be giving you a birthday present if they were celebrating your grades?"

"Take a joke Gil."

"Oz!" It was his Uncle Oscar. He stood atop the dais, his voice booming across the massive room. "Oz come over here!"

"Well I'm off to get my present!" Oz exclaimed. He meandered his way through the crowd, finally reaching his uncle. "What is it Uncle Oscar?"

"Everyone, please welcome my nephew Oz Vessalius," Oscar wrapped his arm around Oz's shoulder, beaming to the crowd. A roar of cheers erupted from them. But between his teeth he leaned in to whisper to him. "Please don't hate me Oz. Your father told me just a few moments ago."

Oz whipped his head around, but his father was nowhere in sight.

"He already left," he said, answering his question. "But please, don't freak out."

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?"

There was no time for that answer to be questioned. The towering doors at the other end of the room were flung open at a speed so fast the wind brushed Oz's face. Everyone turned around to see a single girl standing at the entrance.

"Oz," his uncle began slowly, "That's your fiancé."

* * *

Alice glared at the appalled group of nobles, gaping at her entrance. Moving her eyes upward, she gazed at him, Oz Vessalius. She crinkled her nose just thinking the name, both disgusted and infuriated by it.

"_Alice!" Her father barked._

"_Y – Yes Otou-san?" She asked eagerly, rushing into the drawing room. It had been weeks since her father had wished to speak with her, let alone said her name._

"_You're going to do something for me."_

"_Of course Otou-san," she said with a smile and a bow of her head. She would do anything for him at the moment, anything to please._

"_You're going to be engaged to Oz Vessalius."_

"_What?" _

_It was so sudden, no hesitation whatsoever. Alice felt the wind knocked out of her, all intentions to please leaving her as fast as the anger was entering._

"_Will you defy me?" roared her father, shooting up from his seat. _

_Alice fell back, hit by the force of his rage. Hot tears sprung to her eyes as she stared up at him._

"_Insolent girl! If you will not obey me then you are useless to me. Die in the street for all I care!" And he stormed off._

_And like that the room became instantly silent, left with an air of misery that was palpable. Alice felt a trickle down her chin, realizing she'd been biting her lip so hard she's made it bleed. She looked up, burying her face in her hands._

_What was she going to do now?_

Alice recalled that day angrily. Her father had told her about her impending engagement a week before today, at the party that was to decide her future. It was with disdain that she stomped down the ball room. The crowd parted out of her way.

_As they should._

She pounded up the steps, glowering at the blonde-haired boy. His mouth was hanging open like an idiot, his eyes wide like he'd never seen a girl before. But what really agitated her was the strange twinkling in his emerald eyes. It made her shift uncomfortably.

_Like hell I'm marrying him, _Alice thought in disgust.

"Hello everyone!" Alice greeted the mesmerized crowd. "My name is Alice Baskerville." Positioning herself behind Oz, she kicked him to his knees.

"What the hell?" he cried.

With a steady foot on his back she grinned wickedly. "This is my manservant!"

* * *

Oz blinked, staring blankly at the girl who was striding towards him.

"That's my future wife," he said. It was not a question. He said it indifferently, the information yet to sink in.

If his thoughts weren't so jumbled, he would have commented on the fact that the girl was actually quite cute. Her long chocolate brown hair was pinned up in a lovely cascading bun and her eyes, a captivating purple were lined by impossibly long lashes. And her dress, a bold ruby red made her appearance all the more striking. But since his thoughts were so jumbled, he definitely did not think that.

Oz only stared as the girl stood in front of everyone with a fierce look. "Hello everyone! My name is Alice Baskerville."

_She's a Baskerville?_

He gasped as he was suddenly shoved to his knees. "What the hell?"

There was a foot on his back, holding him down.

"This is my manservant!" She announced with a grin that showed all thirty-six teeth. Were they pointed?

"M – Manservant?" Oz stammered in exasperation, hearing the collective gasps around him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Shut up you idiot, didn't I just say? You're my manservant now so you will speak only when spoken to!"

Oz pushed her off, boring down on her with narrowed slits, his fists itching. He'd never hit a girl before, especially one so cute, but right then he didn't care. He'd hit her, no matter how attractive she was.

"What's your problem you stupid girl?"

"Stupid? I'll show you whose stupid Blondie!"

"Did you just call me Blondie?"

"Oz! Alice!" his uncle attempted to break them apart, casting nervous glances at the vastly scandalized nobility around them. "Please, I know you two must be a little overwhelmed by this shocking news but I'm sure if we just sit down and talk about it we can –"

"No!" the girl shouted. "This guy has ruined my life!"

"What? You've ruined my life bitch!"

"Bitch? Bitch?" An evil gleam entered her eye. It made Oz gulp in fright. "You haven't seen a bitch yet manservant."

Faster than light, the girl had flung Oz over her shoulder as if he was a mere piece of luggage.

"Eek! What are you doing to me?"

She didn't answer, but was already bounding down the dais, heading towards the exit. Her grip was so tight Oz could barely wiggle out of her grasp. He grit his teeth, scanning the ballroom for a familiar face.

"Gilbert!" he cried to his best friend. He was already sprinting towards them with cold fury coloring his features.

"Oz!"

"Gilbert, save me! Save me!"

* * *

It was only when they were completely surrounded by forest that Alice stopped. With a minute exertion of energy, she flung Oz to the ground. He moaned from the impact. She smiled, turning to run back.

"Wait, are you just going to leave me here?" he demanded, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Well that's the plan."

"What if I can't find my way back?"

"I'm kind of hoping for that. Then I won't have to marry you." Alice didn't wait for an answer. She sprinted off into the vast sea of trees.

"Hey wait!" was the cry from behind her.

_Ignore it Alice, _she told herself.

There were pursuing steps from behind her.

"Stop following me, you won't be able to keep up."

Out of nowhere she was pulled back, a hand clasped around her wrist. From the sudden halt she was toppled to the ground, getting in a face full of forest floor.

"Ah you asshole!"

She was pinned down, both her arms held and her body pressed against the ground by Oz.

"What was that about not being able to catch up?"

"Asshole let me go!" she cried, struggling to break free.

"Asshole?" Oz mused. His face was far too close to hers, his lips too close to hers. "You embarrass me in front of everyone I know, kidnap me, proceed to leave me to die in the middle of a forest and I've barely known you for five minutes. I think you're an asshole."

"Ugh, let me go!"

"No."

"I said let me go!"

Oz smiled slyly, leaning in further towards her. "I will, but I think you owe me something first."

"Huh?" She didn't understand the smug look on his face, all she knew was that it really ticked her off.

"You're actually kind of cute you know that?" His voice had dropped, becoming low and husky. He brought a hand to cup her soft cheek.

Alice felt a vein throb in her temples, the anger condensing in her stomach. "And you know," she answered in the sweetest voice she could muster, "I really hate guys like you!" She released the energy like a bomb, throwing Oz off effortlessly.

"If you ever try to pull that shit again I swear to god –"

"O – Okay look," the guy said, getting up once more.

_How much pain can this guy take? _Alice wondered.

"Fine, enough games. Hear me out. I don't like you, and you don't like me. I get that, I really I do. But just leaving me here won't change the fact that our families want to marry us off to each other."

"So what are you suggesting?" Alice asked warily. She wasn't ready to trust a single thing this guy said.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind? Besides killing me off that is," he added hastily.

Alice thought for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around the situation. It was after a moment that she spoke. "Form a contract with me."

"A contract?"

"Yes a contract! Stop asking me such stupid questions!"

"Fine! What kind of contract?"

"I don't want to marry you and you don't want to marry me. We share a common goal in that we'll do anything to stop this from happening. So let's form a contract. We'll work together. It'll be much more effective than going solo since we can strategize together and we'll be like spies against our own households.

She watched him consider it with the same mistrust on his features as she knew was on hers. But in the end he nodded, coming towards her with his hand stretched out. Alice grinned, feeling a wild burst of excitement. She loved games, and a big one was about to begin. She took his hand and gasped as she was abruptly pulled forward. The next moment she found her lips pressed against his in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Readers! Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe at how well received the first chapter was; I loved all the reviews! But I must apologize at how late this chapter came in coming. My flashdrive with this chapter and everything else (including all of my homework) disappeared and I only found it a week or so later and then home life and school life got hectic and we have exams soon and it's crazy! But I made this one especially long just because of it. Note that since my exams really are coming up soon I doubt I will be able to get another chapter out quickly but please wait for me! So please read, enjoy and review! (In that notable order).

* * *

Chapter Two: Consoling

"You stupid girl!"

This time when the slap came Alice fell to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are disobeying me like that? You are going to marry him!"

Alice didn't look up at her father, hiding her face in the shadow of her hair. She just shook her head weakly. "No Otou-san, I'm not going to marry him."

"What did you say to me?" Glen Baskerville roared. With a single stride he picked up his daughter at the collar so that her swollen face was at his. "You ungrateful useless child! Where do you think you would be without me? With that disgusting vile man!"

Tears ran down Alice's face and when she spoke her voice was frail and broken. "P – Please Otou-san, don't make me marry him."

With a jerk she was thrust against a table like a doll and she landed with a thud. The vase she had contacted fell to the ground with a crash and the pieces scattered broken around her. Glen looked down at her in disgust and spit at the floor. "You should never have been born."

Alice lay still against the cold floor, her body rattled with silent sobs.

* * *

Oz sat in the carriage with a prominent scowl on his face and rubbing his nose tenderly. "That stupid girl," he muttered angrily. "Who does she think she is?"

"At least your nose isn't broken," Gilbert offered hesitantly.

"That doesn't fucking matter!" Oz cried, nearly jumping out of his seat and hitting his head against the roof. "Sh – She punched me!"

"Well you did kiss her all of a sudden."

"Gil," Oz began slowly. "If you don't shut up right now, I swear to god I'll send an army of cats after you."

"Eek!" His servant's face paled in horror. "No, no I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

"That's right." Oz sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass window. He suddenly felt far too tired.

"But um, why did you kiss her anyway?" Gilbert asked in curiosity.

"To win," Oz answered simply, as if it was the most obvious answer. "That girl embarrassed me – a Vessalius – in public and tried to _kill me_. I had to get back at her somehow."

"But didn't she win in the end?" Gilbert rationalized carelessly, not realizing the growth of irritation on his master's face. "I mean, she kidnapped you, you kissed her, and she punched you. She won."

Oz's eyes narrowed dangerously, turning into perfect slits. At this Gil finally realizing his blunder, cowered in the tiny enclosed space they were in. With that face, Oz almost looked like a cat ready to pounce. "What was that Gilbert?"

"I – I mean you won of course master!" he stammered hastily.

"That's right." Then Oz sighed and muttered under his breath: "I really hate that girl. She wasn't cute at all."

"So what's happening now?" Gilbert asked after waiting for a safe amount of time, "With you two and your _contract?_"

_That's right, _Oz thought, remembering her words.

"_Let's form a contract. We'll work together."_

But after having Gilbert suddenly appear before them and ripping them apart, Oz had no chance to get any further details before he was dragged back to his uncle's place. He'd still yet to get a hold of her.

"I have no idea," he answered truthfully. "It was just a spur of the moment anyway."

"But Oz, what are you gong to do about it? Like it or not, that was your _engagement party _that your father planned._"_

Oz cringed at the word _engagement. _Even in his mind it sounded dirty. But he thought of his father, who hadn't even had the decency to give any warning to the news. "It was just like him to pull something like this," he commented. "Sudden, immediate and so I'd have no time to retaliate."

"And he's sure to fire back again. Even if that idiot girl ruined things yesterday and the engagement did not become public, it doesn't mean your father's plans for you haven't changed. The engagement is still on, probably going to be announced very soon, whether it involves both of you or not."

"Yes, yes I know that," he snapped in irritation.

Oz imagined his father's face as he received the news: Alice Baskerville kidnaps Oz Vessalius! It nearly burst him out laughing if he could have seen him turn red in the face with rage at his failed attempt. But it was true. His father hated him, wanted to get rid of him and it didn't matter who was the bride, as long as he was out of the picture. And when his father set his mind to something, he was hard-pressed to stop until he got it. It also meant that this engagement, no matter how disgusted Oz felt about it and how unused to the idea he still was, it was very real.

"Fuck!"

"Oz?"

He sighed in aggravation. "This is whole thing so annoying. Gil, don't we have some wine stored in this carriage? I need some consoling from this news."

Gilbert smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I thought you're way of consoling involved more physical contact?"

"Oh course it is. But that'll have to wait until we get back doesn't it?"

"Oz, I think it's a little too early for alcohol."

"Gil," Oz began slowly. "If you don't hand me a bottle, I'm not going to tell you about the cat I hid in your closet."

"W – What?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get his straight? You entered the ballroom, kicked Oz, Oz _Vessalius _to the ground, called him your _manservant_, and then proceeded to kidnap him with plans to leave him to die in a forest and then he _kissed_ you? You got kissed by _Oz Vessalius!_" Allys exclaimed, as if this were the most important part, and to her, it was.

Alice cringed at that last part, still feeling his touch on her defiled lips. "Stop mentioning it," she muttered under her breath. "I'll kill him for that."

"Onee-sama!" Allys squealed, jumping onto the bed of her big sister. "What was it like? Kissing Oz-sama?"

"I would never kiss that jerk! _He _kissed _me!_ And don't call that asshole manservant _sama!_" Alice snapped. "And as for that meaningless excuse for a k – kiss, all it did was make me want to vomit."

"Onee-sama, why are you blushing?"

"N – Nothing!" Alice glared and turned a bright red, throwing a pillow at her sister's head. "Shut up."

Allys pouted. "I don't understand you Onee-sama. If Oz-sa – I mean, if Oz-san kissed me, I think I'd die!"

"If he kissed you, you'd want to die, believe me."

Allys squeezed the little doll she always kept with her lovingly. "But he's so handsome and cute and perfect and – he really does seem like a prince doesn't he? And that hair and those green eyes! They're so dreamy and –"

Alice rolled her eyes, not finding it up to herself to listen any longer. She climbed off the bed and stepped in front of her floor-length mirror, frowning as she gazed at her reflection. Her hair brown hair was frizzy and small bags had formed under her violet eyes from a sleepless night. She brought her hand to her face, and felt the small bump along her right jaw. Then she traced the outline of her lips and sudden rush of fury shook through her bringing hot tears to her eyes.

_I can't believe that jerk took my first... my first..._

"O – Onee-sama?" Allys frowned in concern.

Alice raised her right hand in a fist when a shot of burning pain shot up her arm. "Ugh!" She cried.

"Onee-sama? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," she said, rushing over to her. "Something happened didn't it?"

Alice looked down.

"Was it Otou –?"

"I said it's nothing!" Alice cried, harsher than she meant. Tears sprung to her little sister's eyes. "Allys I –"

The younger girl retreated, plopping back onto her bed. "At least he pays attention to you," she muttered, so low that Alice was unsure if she'd heard correct.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," she snapped back indignantly.

"Look Allys I –" Alice stopped and sighed, knowing she'd get nowhere. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to pick up a new dolly for you when I get back alright?"

"What? You're leaving?"

Alice rushed inside her walk-in closet and from the recesses of her closet she pulled out some black trousers, tunic, and a pair of sturdy brown boots.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing?"

"I stole them from one of the servants." She explained as she showed Allys her new garments. She twirled, marveling at how free her limbs felt in the loose cotton fabrics. "The servants have it so good! No fifty different kinds of petticoats, no high heels and the best part: no corsets! I can actually breathe its amazing!"

"But they're so dirty, cleaning everywhere and sleeping in – do they even sleep in beds? I thought they slept in cots or something. What's a cot anyway?"

"I have no idea, but I think it'd be worth it if you get to wear these kinds of clothes."

"But where are you going dressed like that?"

Alice didn't answer. She walked up to the window that looked over the back courtyard. Just beneath were bushes of roses and a single stone fountain.

"Onee-sama?" Allys groaned irritably. "You could at least answer me when I ask something."

"Sorry Allys, but I'm planning out where I'm going to land."

"Land...? You're going to jump?" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"Allys don't be so loud. Someone's going to hear."

"Maybe that's a good thing if you're planning to kill yourself!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please, this jump will be a hop for me."

"Hop? We're on the third floor. And you have a choice between landing on a fountain, or a million sharp hazardous thorns!"

"You're making way too big a deal out of this."

"Fine!" Her sister flung her arms up in exasperation. She stomped away and crossed her arms. "Kill yourself for all I care!"

"Sorry Allys, but can you cover for me while I'm gone? If Otou-san finds out, just tell him you couldn't stop me. It's true enough." Alice opened the window, allowing a rush of cool morning air to pour in. She hoisted herself up until her back was leaning against the outside wall, only a thin ledge for her feet that separated her from a three story drop.

_Alright, three... two..._

"Onee-sama, at least tell me where you're going!" was the muffled cry from inside.

_...One!_

"To that manservant!" she said, before jumping off.

* * *

The main Vessalius household sat atop a mountain side that overlooked a large valley, so that all towns and communities from miles away would be able to see the grand manor. It was surrounded by black iron-wrought gates that towered twelve feet high, and its walls were an intimidating array of brown stone. It was more of a castle than a mansion, fitting for the most powerful ruling family in the world.

It was to this building that Oz entered nonchalantly. A number of servants greeted him fervently, like puppies wanting a treat.

"Hey," he said to one, "Get me our best vintage wine."

"Yes Oz-sama."

"And you, get me –" Oz froze, feeling a cold pit form in his stomach. He froze, seeing a looming figure across the vast foyer. His father. Zai Vessalius was an intimidating figure, dressed in nothing but black and surrounded by similarly dressed men. However, comparably, they orbited him like little insignificant planets. His hair and eyes were the trademark Vessalius blonde and green, but they almost seemed iced over, like a clean sheet of frost over grass that would never thaw. There was an aura around him that commanded any lesser man, and it pissed off Oz more than he cared to admit.

"O – Oz," Gilbert said behind him hesitantly.

But Oz hardly heard him. He was glaring at his father with such rage that the tension became palpable. He wanted him to yell at him, to hit him – anything at all. But he wouldn't, that much he had known for a long time. Without so much as a look, his father left the room, his business men following behind obediently. The full weight of anger crashed down on him and after a night of sleeplessness and sudden surprise followed by a long carriage ride home, Oz was exhausted.

"Fuck him," he spat beneath his breath and shot down the opposite hall of his father.

"Oz where are you going?" Gilbert enquired of his master, concern coloring his voice.

He ignored him, voicing out loud insults. "He's quite pathetic isn't he Gilbert? He cowardly tries and has his son married at the last minute so he wouldn't have to say anything to him directly. And then he doesn't even have the guts to say anything to my face. I wonder what everyone would say if they found out that the great Zai Vessalius was afraid of his own son!"

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, knowing that when Oz entered this mood the only thing to do was to wait it out. He silently followed him as he winded down the dozens of hallways, jogging to keep up.

"Oz where are you going?"

"To find some consoling."

* * *

The Baskerville household was a good carriage days ride to the Vessalius household. That would have been the case if Alice was riding it at a relatively moderate speed. But it was merely a little past midday when she saw the grand manor on the mountainside. She abandoned her stolen ride near its base, lousily hidden in a patch of trees, and made her way up. The inclined path that she took, suicidal to most, was an amusing and simple task, especially with her loose clothes. And after an hour she easily pushed herself up onto the mountain plateau.

She kept low, finding a blind spot where there were no guards and effortlessly scaled the tall iron-wrought gates. Dodging every and all eyes, she bee-lined her way through the large courtyard, using hedges and sculptures to her advantage until she saw it: an open window on the east side, nearly begging her to slip inside. Alice smirked, though something inside her was disappointed that the task would be so easily accomplished.

_Pathetic, _she thought. _If I were a Vessalius, I would be very afraid if this was my security._

She got ready to sprint across from her hiding place behind a cupid fountain when she froze, catching someone exiting the main entrance. _Blonde hair… green eyes… _But it wasn't the person she thought it was. He was different; older, taller and cold. Something inside her squeezed and there was a sudden, abrupt throbbing at her skull, like someone pounding on a door that wouldn't open.

"Ah!" she groaned, clutching at her temples. Her vision blurred.

"_Bastard! I'll kill you!"_

"_Hahaha! What are you so angry about? I gave you an heir! Two in fact! Aren't they wonderful? They look just like you!"_

"_Shut your –"_

"_If you hate her so much, why don't' you kill her yourself? Hahahahaha! Take her life as you took my beloved's!"_

The voices began to drift away and the pain slowly subsided. Alice blinked, beads of sweat running down her forehead and her breath coming in heavy rattled gasps. She looked around and she realized with shock that not even a minute had gone by. The man was no longer at the entrance, but was entering a finely made carriage. She wiped at her eyes, where tears had built up.

_What the hell happened to me? Who were those voices?_

They were two men, one of them she was sure she'd heard before. In fact, it had sounded so familiar that she could hardly believe she couldn't recognize it now. But no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes, she couldn't remember.

She gave a heavy sigh, breathing softly until she finally calmed down. She didn't have time to brood over it if she didn't want to get caught. Pushing back her disheveled emotions, she ran to the open window and climbed inside.

_Now where's that manservant?_

With a moment's observation, she decided she was in a study. Peeping her head out of the door, she was in a hallway that stretched from left to right, a number of other doors lined against it. She sighed in frustration, too impatient to check every single room. She went out and down the hall, determining that she might as well start searching.

"Manservant!" she hollered carelessly. "Hey Manservant!"

"Who the hell let you in?"

Alice twirled around, coming face to face with a familiar figure.

"Hey!" she said, lifting a rude finger to point at him, "you're that stupid seaweed head that pulled me away before I could land another punch at that blonde-haired asshole!"

Gilbert's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Don't you dare insult my master! And did you just call me a _seaweed head?"_

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you what I'm going to do about it!"

* * *

"Oz-senpei, won't we get in trouble if we're caught?" The girl giggled when her lips weren't on Oz's.

"Then we just won't get caught now won't we?" Oz answered in a slurred voice, shoving a door open and pulling her inside.

"Ha-ha, a library?"

Oz gave a sly smile, laying a trail of drunk kisses down her slender neck. "Well you know what they say; you can absorb a lot of information by _sleeping _in a library." He laughed stupidly at this.

She grinned, pushing him against the book shelves, causing them to rattle. "Then I guess if we want to get really smart we'll have to sleep here more often?"

Oz shoved the books off the top of the shelf, sending them toppling to the ground. He raised her on top of it and started pushing her skirts up.

"O – Oz-senpei!" she groaned as his hands traveled up her thighs. She unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"Oz!"

This came from the door and Oz whipped his head around. It was Gilbert, standing awkwardly at the entrance.

"Oh!" The girl gasped, turned a bright red and tried to quickly straighten her appearance.

Oz only glared at his servant in annoyance. "Gil can't you see I'm busy?"

He looked down, shamed burning on his features. "I'm so sorry Oz, but she just came in and refused to leave."

"Who?"

"Um, well, it's someone you won't be too happy to see."

"Hey Manservant!" was the shout from down the hall.

Oz sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his golden hair. "She couldn't have given me one day huh?"

"Oz-senpei? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Oz said, flashing a seductive smile back at the girl. He ran his fingers down her jaw line, lifting her chin up to him. "I'm just going to have to leave for little while."

The girl in front of him pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you be back soon?"

He smirked leaning in to nibble on her ear. "Will you be waiting for me when I return?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll be quick as I can."

"Hey Manservant, didn't you hear? When I call you that means you answer!"

Oz turned around, and standing there, much to his dismay, was Alice.

"You disgust me you know that?" she said as her eyes turned to the girl behind him.

"Oz-senpei," she said. "Who is this girl? And why is she dressed like a filthy servant?"

"Filthy?" Alice repeated in disbelief. "You're calling _me_ filthy?"

This shut the young girl up effectively and with a little "humph" she stormed out of the library. Oz watched her leave indifferently. The moment the door slammed shut, Alice stomped up to Oz and with her left hand, gave him a hard and sudden slap.

"What the hell!" Oz demanded, tumbling to the floor.

Gilbert had sprung into action, rushing to his master's aid. But with a simple kick of her leg, Alice flung him away, landing him effectively into a shelf of books.

"How old was that girl anyway?" she demanded.

Oz shrugged, getting up and tottering slightly.

"Do you even know her name?"

"Look," Oz began in irritation, getting to his feet and clutching his tender cheek, "if I had to memorize and write down every girl's name that I'd ever been with, I'd require another library."

This earned him another punch at the gut.

"Fuck!" he cried. He lifted his arms up in defense, but he wobbled, not very balanced in his drunken state. "You know, it's not very nice to hit a vulnerable drunk guy."

"It's not very nice to take advantage of a young girl that probably has never even been with a guy before this!"

"So what?" Oz said with a smirk, "I'm giving her _experience_."

Another punch.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like a jealous wife," Oz had to laugh at that.

Alice lifted her fist again but it didn't reach its target. Gilbert had a firm grip on her hand and was not keen on letting go.

Oz clutched his stomach, trying to stay upright and not throw up all over a pile of literature. "Took you long enough Gil?"

* * *

Alice was still fuming when they entered into the gardens.

"What are we doing in here?" she demanded.

It was her manservant who answered. He had had a quick dunk of his head into a bucket of cold water, which had considerably sobered him up, while his Seaweed Head Servant shamefully relayed to him how Alice had scaled the mountainside, gotten past a legion of the best guards and thoroughly beat him up to show her where Oz was. "Just in case you go on another rage against me for reasons I don't understand, all you can throw at me are flowers. That is unless you're strong enough to throw a tree," he muttered to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So tell me," the blondie said, stopping by a little patch of daisies, "to what do I owe the pleasure of such a lovely visit?"

"I'm going to punch you in the face – _again. _And so hard that I'll make sure no girl ever finds you attractive."

To her increasing annoyance, he raised an eyebrow, as if to say: I'd love to see you try.

"That would be a marvelous feat, to make every girl find me unattractive. Sounds a little impossible but I guess there's no harm in you trying right?"

Without warning, Alice leaped at him, raising her arm high. But just before her hand made contact with his face, Gilbert had stepped forward, catching her hand again.

Oz smirked which Alice answered back with one of her own. "I can't wait until Seaweed Head isn't here to protect you."

"Over my dead body," Gilbert growled.

"Hey, hey, hey," Oz said getting in between them, "I know I'm worthy to be fought over, but I don't think now's a good time. I'll give you each a kiss later."

This made Alice's skin crawl. "Shut up."

"What?" To her growing irritation, his mouth turned up into a wider smirk, "Didn't you enjoy our last kiss Ali –?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Alice roared. "Maybe to most of the girls you're with it doesn't matter, but to some, kisses are important!"

This outburst caused him to take a step back. But she didn't notice Oz's eyebrow's furrow, an unthinkable thought passing through his head. "That's it, isn't it?" He said incredulously. "That's why you're so mad. Hah!"

"What are you talking about?" Alice said through wary slits.

"Why you're so mad, it's because I took it, your first kiss."

Alice stiffened, flushing in embarrassment. "Of course not!" she exclaimed indignantly. "It's because you're a huge pervert that I was going to be married to!"

"No, no, no, that's not the reason," he continued. Alice was gearing up a kick to his groin. "When I kissed you yesterday, that had been your first real kiss."

"And it was never supposed to go to you!" Alice bellowed, hot tears building up in her eyes. "I can't believe I let some asshole manservant take something that never mattered to him in the first place, just as long as you can claim as much as you can right?"

Through her blurred vision she noticed his eyes bulge in bewilderment and she hated that he had reduced her to this. But did she catch a glimmer of remorse? She quickly dismissed that thought. All that was standing in front of her was a conceited and uncaring person that she could not marry at all costs.

"Hey look I'm –"

Alice's head shot up, the tears vanishing as quickly as they'd appeared. She'd felt something. An irregular breeze coming from the wrong direction? A scent that didn't belong there? Immediately her senses picked up and her eyes were darting in each direction, trying to spot the unusual presence.

"Hey what's going on?" Oz demanded. He bit his lip, turning around wildly. His servant had rushed to his side and together they formed a triangular front, back to back.

"Girl, what's happening?" the seaweed head asked.

"Will you shut it?" Alice snapped. Her mouth twitched into a twisted smile. "We're not alone."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With how long it's been, I feel like I died. But thankfully I didn't! Yay! I loved every review and favorite, and story alert, you guys are awesome! I am sorry that I didn't reply to them all though, something weird happened with my computer. But I enjoyed them anyway. I want to apologize for the terrifying long hiatus that my break turned out to be, but it will not excuse anything. So I hope by finally starting to update regularly that it can make up for it. So here is chapter three; please read, enjoy and review! Yes, definitely review.

* * *

Chapter Three: Mad Hatter

Alice's mouth turned up in a smile that revealed a set of exceptionally sharp teeth. "We're not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who's there?" Oz demanded. His eyes were scanning the courtyard, searching for signs of danger. He caught Alice's ears prick up as if catching a nearby predator and he frowned in confusion. He'd heard nothing, not but the quickening pace of his heart.

And then he realized what was wrong: there was no sound. He strained his ears, hoping to hear the sound of one of dozens of guards stationed at the perimeter gates, even the chirp of a bird would have been comforting. But it had turned eerily quiet.

He turned to Gil, who was alert and ready to attack at any sign of movement, but behind it was the same sense of perplexity and fear Oz felt. It wasn't exactly comforting.

And there!

"Move!" Alice cried. She jumped out of the way.

"Oz!" Gilbert had caught hold of his arm, tugging him out of the way, just barely making it. There was a strange whizzing sound as a black object whipped past him, just grazing him. Oz felt his cheek, finding a small cut marring his skin and a small trickle of blood.

"What the –?"

He turned his head where the thing had zoomed and stared in bewilderment at it. It was a hat. A simple black top hat that could have mirrored Gilbert's except for a number of regular playing cards adorning the brim. Like a boomerang, it flew past the trio, u-turned and was heading straight for them a second time.

"Duck!"

The three of them dropped to the ground just in time to dodge the deadly top hat. Oz looked up, no longer hearing the zipping noise. There, a figure clad stood in a concealing black cape with the hat neatly hiding his eyes, but not the rather sadistic smile that reached from ear to ear on his face.

"Why you little asshole!" Alice cried, suddenly bounding up and at the stranger with fists held high.

"Hey, don't just attack him!" Oz yelled.

But it was too late; she had already taken aim with blinding speed. However, her fist came in no contact with anything. The man had easily sidestepped. She tried again, and again, and again to no avail as he either dodged or parried each blow. With almost regretful admittance, Oz already suspected she could easily give his personal instructors a run for their money, but her opponent was far too skilled. He was toying with her and smiling through it all.

"Gil!" Oz turned to him.

Gilbert already had his gun out, trying to take aim at the rallying figures. "It's no use," he grunted. "If I shoot, I might hit her."

Oz groaned. _Why was I almost engaged to such as idiot?_

Finding a sudden burst of rash adrenaline, he grabbed a hold of Gil's sword from within his coat and took hold of it.

"Hey!" Gilbert cried in protest. "Oz!"

But he was already charging at his foe. With a single swipe of the blade, he inserted it between Alice and the man, barely grazing either of them. With the flat edge of the weapon, he pushed Alice away, causing her to crash to the ground. Twisting it slightly, he swung to slash at the man, but instead of skin, he came in contact with another sound of steel. He had also brought out a sword.

Somehow the man's smile grew even wider. Unlike with Alice, he actually attacked, with such skill and speed that Oz was forced on the defensive.

_Damn he's good, _he thought through gritted teeth. _Who is he?_

He tried to keep his footing but he knew he was losing. It had been awhile since he'd actually parried and with each deflected blow the sword grew heavier, and the closer it came to slashing him into ribbons.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn! _

And then a mini explosion and a single boom and the two opponents froze. A shot had been fired. Oz staggered back. No, he wasn't hit. Looking up though he saw his victim turn rigid and he was expecting the blood to begin seeping through his black apparel. But instead the man reached above his head and placed a ginger hand at the ripped hole on his hat. The hole that was caused by a bullet.

* * *

Alice's mouth was hanging wide open, feeling more than a little pissed off. She stared up at the cloaked man, the ripped hole lodged in his hat. Not only was she knocked to the ground by her stupid manservant, but the Seaweed Head had just stolen her kill!

She pushed herself up, arms crossed, ready to hit someone, when Seaweed Head came rushing towards them.

"Oz! Oz are you okay?"

He grabbed him by the shoulders and was shaking him so hard Alice was sure he was going to lose his hair. She cleared her throat, waiting for people to remember she was there.

"I – I'm fine," her manservant spluttered, but his eyes are fixated on something else.

Alice cleared her throat again, this time clenching her fists in annoyance. "Hello?"

But everyone was staring at the man, who somehow was still standing. He smiled, showing his pearly jagged teeth again. And he laughed. And it sounded like rubbing two stones together.

It made Alice nearly grin as widely, anticipation crawling down her skin. _Now he's going to wish that bullet killed him._

Except before she could react, he took off his hat, revealing a face Alice had seen sparingly, but easily recognized.

"That wasn't very nice, you almost killed me," he said with pout.

"Clown."

Both master and servant turned to her in bewilderment.

"You know this man?"

She scowled. "He's a rogue from Pandora. I've seen him with my father a few times."

The man had eerie white hair and a questionable eye-patch. The only visible eye was an unnerving blood red. He tipped his head to Alice, grinning almost mockingly. "Hello to you too Alice. And I must say I love your attire. Is that the kitchen servant look? "

"What do you want Clown? And you better have a good reason for attacking us or I'll make sure that bullet really goes through your head this time."

"So scary. When I met your little sister she was so much sweeter."

"You've met my sister?"

"Excuse me!"

They all turned to Oz, who had broken out of his shocked stupor.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

The smile instantly fell from the clown's features and in an instant his face was directly in front of Oz's. And there, just as fast, was Seaweed Head's gun, aimed right at the man's head, ready to blow a bullet with no chances of missing.

Alice didn't want to admit it, but his face was almost… scary.

"Back off Clown," he growled.

"My name is Break actually," he said, still not turning.

"Gilbert, it's okay."

"Hear that Gilbert? Your little master here says it's okay."

Reluctance poured from him as Seaweed Head lowered his gun. "One move and I'll really blow your brains out."

"So scary. Everyone's so scary. Are you going to threaten to blow my brains out too? _Oz Vessalius."_

The way he said his name made Alice's hair stand on end.

"_I _am wondering why a lowly goon of Pandora dares to infiltrate the Vessalius grounds and attack not one, but two members of higher nobility. And you better hope for your sake you had good reason," Oz said coolly, his stance unwavering.

Alice smirked. Even if he was a despicable manservant playboy, at least he had the guts to hold his ground. It made him almost… well – it still didn't make him anything special. But it didn't make him completely disgusting at the least.

"Hmm, depends on what you'd say was a _good _reason. It's all a matter of perspectives after –"

"Get to the point Clown!" Alice snapped. This was all taking far too long and she felt the first stages of hunger beginning to claw at her stomach.

Break sighed and stepped back, simultaneously breaking the thick layer of tension that had enveloped them. It was as if the world let out a universal breath of relief.

"Fine, fine. No more playing games. But may I request we talk over tea?" he inquired in the most gentlemanly fashion.

If it included food, Alice felt like there was really no reason not to.

* * *

Oz wasn't quite sure how it happened, but despite his every intention to not be sitting and having tea with a mysterious stranger that had tried to kill him not half an hour ago, there they were – somehow – sitting in one of the many parlors in the Vessalius mansion, having tea and biscuits as if they were all good friends. Alice however had demanded a plate of steaks to which Oz was too afraid to deny. She was happily chomping away.

He took sips from his cup, willing his face to remain passive. No one insults and engages into a fight with a Vessalius and does not pay for it, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing how furious he was. Plus, Oz was sure Gilbert was closer to his breaking point than he was. He had hardly released his finger from the trigger.

"Now tell me," he said leveled, "Who are you?"

"Well you aren't very sharp are you little Vessalius? My name is Break remember?" the white-haired man chirped with a grin. Oz had to keep from punching his cheeky face.

"Who do you work for?" He tried.

The man Break placed down his cup slowly – obnoxiously. "You could say I'm a sort of free agent at the moment."

Gilbert cut in. "You expect us to believe a freelancer from Pandora just happened to attack the heir to the Vessalius dukedom and he wasn't working for anyone? I smell an assassination attempt on our hands."

This had occurred to Oz. There had been a particular incident when he was younger that he vaguely remembered that included a man in a black mask and a dozen or so members of a rescue team so he knew already that many wouldn't mind him dead. If anything, they'd kill him because they hated his father, who he was positive many weren't fond of. Wasn't out of the unbelievable.

Something in Break's eyes seemed shift, an emotion flitting across his features and gone so quickly that Oz could not catch it. "Oh I'm offended! Me, assassinate? Never. Though just so you know, if I really did have the intention of doing so, it would have been very, very easy. May want to work on that security of yours little Vessalius."

There was a snort from the other end of the table and Oz caught the eye of Alice. He hated the smug look on her face just as he hated how he was being called _Little Vessalius, _but with how easily his cliff side home had been entered – in multiple successions on the same day – he found himself grudgingly agreeing – but only in his head.

"Answer the question!" Oz barked, patience wearing thin.

_Screw not showing anger._

"Very well. If you want to know why I attacked you, call it a test."

"A test? You attacked us as a _test?_"

"Needed to see how tough you both were." He laughed, not opening his mouth, making it sound like a giggling child. It was creepy. "I must say, both of you have exceeded my expectations. Especially you little Vessalius won't be as unbearable to work with as I thought."

Oz narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what sick game you're trying to play here freelancer but –"

"Work with?" Alice's eyebrows had pulled together in a sharp V. "What do you mean work with?"

"Well that's what I've been trying to get to but no one will let me speak."

"Get on with it!"

Oz snapped his head up just as Alice did and they both turned red, realizing they'd just spoken at the same time. Oz forced himself to regain composure. "Yes, I too am curious as to what you mean," he added hastily.

Break's eye seemed to twinkle in amusement, but he didn't say anything about the recent transaction. "Well I, Break, have recently heard of you two's little…" he brought his hand to his chin, "Hmm, what do you call an engagement that _almost _happens?"

Oz nearly shuttered at the word, as if it were a curse. But he did have to wonder at the fearlessness of this man. He knew the moment Alice had kidnapped him that news would fly through the upper society, like a wave as pure gossip always does. But he was also aware of what would – _had_, happened. His father had "erased" the news. Sent his black-garbed henchmen to keep everyone's mouths shut. It didn't mean people didn't know and didn't whispered to each other in hushed bunches. Call it more _a forced forgetfulness_ in public. He'd experienced it plenty of times. Either way, this man was either very bold or very stupid to mention it so openly.

"Anyway, I'd like to help with your, _predicament, _this pre-engagement prevention thing."

Any thought of help, except from Gilbert of course was unthinkable to Oz. For one thing, no one was to know about what they were doing in the first place, and it made him instantly suspicious.

"How do you know about that?"

"Please," he said. "How does Pandora know anything about anyone? Now if I can continue, I am proposing that you enlist my help in your endeavor."

"How could you possibly help us?"

"Well just think about it. You two, how old are you anyway?" Break doesn't wait for a response. "You're going up against the two most powerful men in the world, your fathers, with only a very trigger-happy servant as help."

Oz had to shoot him a look to keep Gilbert from protesting.

"And they obviously have some reason as to marry you two, despite both of them openly hating each other's internal organs. Money, power, social standing, just for the hell of it? It won't matter, because no matter how hard you try, you will not succeed."

Something seemed to tighten in Oz's chest and made him clench his teeth together. What was it? Anger? Annoyance? But he knew already it was fear. The fear that he'd been dreading from the beginning: that it was hopeless. He tried to catch the eye of the brown-haired girl sitting across from him, who was in the same odds as he was. Was she feeling the same thing? She had to be feeling even worse than him, considering she went to such lengths as to try and kill him so she wouldn't have to marry him.

Her face seemed thoughtful at the least, and Oz had to give credit at that. It was no doubt a rare look for her.

Break was stacking a number of sugar cubes on top of each other and then started popping them straight into his mouth. "Except perhaps with me."

Oz glared, feeling suddenly furious. Perhaps this man was right – that they were going to put up a futile attempt. But if they were, then it they would do it alone. "I don't –"

"Alright," Alice said, causing him to shoot his head up in bewilderment.

"What?" Oz spluttered.

"Alright. We'll work with you."

Oz was out of his chair, pulling Alice out of the room before she could protest. He gave Gilbert a look to keep watch on their assailant and it was all the excuse he needed to pull out his gun again.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Her manservant hissed when they're out in the hallway.

Alice glared at him and ripped her arm out of his grip. "Why are you so angry about?" She hissed back.

"Why are you agreeing with that man? He just tried to kill us a little earlier today! Or perhaps you didn't notice?"

She didn't like how they were in such close proximity and how she could feel his breath on her cheeks. And she especially wasn't fond of how he seemed to insinuate that she had been oblivious of earlier today's events.

"Of course I noticed!" she retorted. "But this might actually help!"

"Help? Help?" His face distorted in confusion. "I should have killed that man when I had the chance."

Alice snorted. "Yeah if you could have even given him a paper cut with your sword flailing."

"Oh I'm sorry, is that coming from the girl that couldn't even lay a finger on him? At least I actually fought him."

Alice's face flushed with rage and she didn't hesitate in pushing Oz back with all her might. He stumbled back, obviously not expecting that, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he spat, getting up.

"And you're a jerk that needs to listen for once in his life. Or is that too hard for a Vessalius?" Alice said. It shut him up effectively. "That clown is a sleazy dog of Pandora that cannot be trusted. But he gets jobs done."

"And how do you know that?"

"I've seen him with my father plenty of times." Well in reality, it was enough times to count on both hands. "I've heard gossip and talk. Apparently he's the same freelancer that uncovered the murder of the twelve dukes and he's the one that nobility turn to do anything underground. Looking past his methods, there's one thing that is always mentioned."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"That he's good. And we could use his help. He could be our eyes in Pandora, the place our father's work. Or we could use him for something."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. "Shit, it's been what? Two days? One day? And already this whole thing is one big freaking headache."

Alice could not help but agree. All she wanted to do was snuggle into her bed and sleep for a week straight. The thought of it made her drowsy.

A few moments of silence passed before a response was given. "Fine," he let out reluctantly. "We'll work with him. But I'm doing negotiations."

Alice relented, though she didn't understand what possible negotiations could be made.

They reentered the parlor and see that no one has moved; Seaweed Head was glaring at the clown, who was still stacking sugar together, perfectly aligned.

"We accept," Oz said.

"An excellent –"

"Not so fast," he said, cutting him off. "We want to know first of all, _why, _and we want to know the terms of your engagement."

"Why?" the clown mused. "Business purposes of course. I'm working for the two wealthiest kids in the world, I expect _fair _payment. And as for terms, let's just say you'll repay in the end. That, and I want a new hat. I loved that hat."

Alice narrowed her eyes into tight slits. She didn't enjoy being in debt to anyone, especially some dumb clown.

"Is that all?" She hated how her blonde-haired cohort looked so collected.

The clown smirked, almost as if he wanted to laugh. "Yes that's all."

"So what do you have in mind?" Alice asked, arms crossed.

"Well it seems to me that before you can do anything, you have to find out why this all happened in the first place. I mean really, I doubt your father's tried to marry you two for money or increased social standing. There is another reason. Find that reason – that _truth _– first."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Doing the same thing, except on the inside. I've already heard rumors about the incident so it shouldn't take too long to dig something up."

"If you learn anything you are to report to us immediately, got that?" Alice said threateningly.

"Yes, yes, Miss Scary Alice. I'll make sure to find you two in a few days."

"And how will you know where we are?" Oz demanded.

He made that giggling sound again. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll know where to find you."

Alice shuttered.

"Now go," Oz said. "If that is all there is then go, leave before we change our mind. Gilbert, see him out, and make sure new guards are placed around the perimeter, double shift."

Seaweed Head nodded stood and nudged his gun to the clown, who stood with a smirk. "Move."

"I'm going, I'm going. I must say the reception in here is positively heartwarming. Bye, bye!" The sound of his giggle is the last thing they hear as the two disappear down the hall.

Next to her Oz slumped into his chair, rubbing his temples. "I need another drink," he muttered. "A really strong one that will make this day just end. And you aren't allowed to force me into sobriety this time."

Alice scoffed. "No problem."

She walked away from the table, leaning on the windowsill where a calm breeze was drifting in. She wouldn't mind having the day end either.

"I have this terrifying feeling that this problem won't be over with quickly," she muttered, voicing her inner fears.

Her manservant laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Yes but what an adventure it's already turning out to be. I mean, we've just teamed up with a clown that tried to kill us and apparently owe him a top hat!"

Alice allowed herself a grin, and even a chuckle. She gave a little sidelong glance at him and caught his green eyes. They twinkled with amusement. In a second, they were both clutching their stomachs, holding in the laughter. A warm feeling encased her.

_Oh yeah, quite the adventure._

* * *

A/N: Did any of you catch that huge innuendo in the middle of this chapter? I was aware of it while I was writing it and I thought of perhaps editing it or revising it out but for some reason I couldn't. I simply could not do it. Oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Readers! I am alive, hurray! *Ducks beneath thrown books. I am ridiculously sorry about my - how long has it been? I could go on about the very many excuses in my arsenal, but to put it plainly: life has sucked. Just sucked. And it has kept me from doing anything and everything. I just want to give a shout out to all those that reviewed, I think I missed a few or something so that I apologize for. And a HUGH shout out to eXtraNIo who sent me a message that told me to fight. It reminded me that I had people who actually liked this fanfic (guyz are _crazy!_) so I respond to him: yes! I am back and fighting and thank you! Hope you like it everyone!

* * *

Chapter Four: Searching for Clues

_Eyes, purple and glowing in the flat darkness. An intense gaze that refused to let go of him. And then teeth, all thirty two, all razor sharp, bared in a smile that threatened to stretch off the face that was slowly coming into focus. Brown hair, slithering towards him like coiled snakes. Hissing... smiling..._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ah!" Oz sprung up and let out two cries of terror: one for the rude awakening, and another for the face looming over him that had followed him out of his nightmare. He jerked forward, off the tall chaise lounge and fell flat on his face on the hard floor.

_Wow, _he thought, rubbing his forehead. _That was definitely not the greatest waking up of my life. _He got up, irritated, forced his heart rate to steady and managed to retain some dignity as he stared with discontent at a far more discontented-looking Alice. She had her arms crossed and her face scrunched in annoyance but now coupled with amusement.

"Smooth."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just saw your face and... and got... scared, forgive me."

This earned him a hard smack. He cursed under his breath. "Hey, what happened to sleep? Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine."

Oz looked skeptical but let it go. Maybe it was better for her to keep blazing through the day. She'd be out quicker, more importantly sooner. He sunk back into the couch, folding his arms under his head and grinned. "Want to cuddle?"

He was rewarded with an abhorred expression.

"Get up before I tip the couch over," she threatened dangerously.

Oz considered this. The couch was pretty heavy, not helped by his added weight. But something told him it wasn't worth the risk. "I should have gone to a bed in the first place. By the way, how did you find me?"

He'd managed to sneak away from Gil and Alice to a fairly concealed drawing room, tucked away on the first floor. It was usually a safe escape – until now of course.

"Easy. All I had to do was follow the scent of jerk and it led me right to you," she answered.

"Congrats. Your one-liners are getting better each time. Eventually one of them might actually sting." Oz said with a smirk. But behind it he couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. All pretenses of safety no longer seemed to apply to his house. First it gets broken in to – twice – and within a few hours of each other, and now he couldn't even win at hide-and-seek with a girl who'd never been there before until today.

She glared at him. "Get out of here and start searching."

Oz sighed sullenly. Shortly after Break had been escorted out of the building, Alice and Gilbert had immediately gotten started on finding information as they had been assigned. Given his father's absence, it was a lucky and convenient opportunity for them to search the manor. But Oz saw it less as luck and more as not being able to sleep, which is why he'd snuck away.

"Oh yeah, that was Gil's idea wasn't it?" he said. "Remind me to get him a cat – for his wonderful idea." _Very stupid idea really_, Oz thought resentfully. He knew this place as well as he did and had to know there was nothing. He brushed past Alice back into the corridor, planning on how best to escape and locate the nearest discreet bedroom he could lose consciousness in.

"Hey! Unfortunately – we're working together on this," Alice said coming up behind him. "So start pulling your weight."

"Oh I have no problem pulling my weight when I have to. But in this case there's no point." _Maybe I can lose her on the second floor._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Believe me, if my dear father left anything regarding the reasons for our painful pairing, he wouldn't just leave it out for us to find. Especially in random bookshelves. End of story. Now can I please sleep?" His headache was returning.

"No! You don't know if he hid something beneath a kitchen tile but this will be the only time we could ever have to search – and you're going to help!"

He glared at the stubborn girl staring at him menacingly. He rolled his eyes and she seemed took it as a sign of surrender. Holding onto his arm, she pulled him along, telling him she was finding a place where he could do something.

"Where's Gilbert anyway?" Oz asked, trying not to get too irritated that he was being dragged away by a very un-cute girl.

"Actually being useful," she answered, stopping at a hall on the second floor. She picked a random door and it took Oz a moment to register which room she was entering.

"Hey don't –"

Too late. Alice pushed inside and paused. 

* * *

"This is your room?"

It wasn't the random objects that had given it away, but the _Oz, _painted with bright pink paint on the bed frame. A little heart was painted in red next to it. She crouched down and traced it with her fingers; the little shape felt so out of place in this room.

She couldn't help but imagine the number of girls who'd been in here, pulled in by a head of golden hair and lustful green eyes, only to be abandoned the next morning. It disgusted her yet the irony of the heart made her laugh. It would have been more fitting to be broken in two.

"Aw, that's adorable," she said with as much mocking sarcasm as she could muster.

"My sister's wonderful artwork," he answered.

His sister. Alice had never met any of the Vessalius children – until just yesterday of course. But that was only one, and she'd already pre-decided she disliked him. The other two were still in school. She wondered what she was like. Was she like her brother? What a scary thought that was. _Another Oz_. Yet maybe she was like Allys, definitely the kind of girl to paint her name with a heart into her bed. But one look at the blonde-haired asshole by the doorway brushed off that idea. There was no way a sister of his was like Allys.

And now curiosity took over and she was examining the most out-of-character objects that lined the drawers. Little dolls, weird masks and cards; most from his siblings, many more from more girls than she could keep track of with messages ranging from what a good time they'd had to asking when they could see him again.

_Sickening. _They felt more like little trophies that were meant to boast his conquests.

She'd only gotten through half the room when she was interrupted. His manservant mumbled something she couldn't be bothered to listen to and only caught the last question.

"...May I ask why you seem to be so interested in my stuff?" he said.

Alice narrowed her eyes at a far-too flowery vase with a little tag that read: _Love you Onii-chan! _and put it down because it felt _too _happy. "I've always wanted to see what the room of my manservant looked like," she said.

"Surprised?"

"Impressed actually. It's a lot cleaner than I expected." Alice tried not to blush when she imagined what she really _was_ expecting.

To her annoyance, he leaned back cockily against the door and a smirk plastered on his face. "Don't worry; the only thing the maids have to do is clean the bed. And they're very good at changing the sheets daily," he said.

It took a moment for what he said to click in. And when it did, she wrinkled her nose in disgust in took and automatic step away from the bed.

"Oh, and by the way," he continued with a sneer, "If you wanted to check out my room, you could have just asked. I'd have no problem bringing you h –"

That did it. Grasping the corner of a pillow hard in her left hand, and mustering all her indignation, she flung it with all her might at that dumb face she hated. 

* * *

Whack!

Oz's cry was muffled by a pillow colliding hard with his face. He rubbed his nose tenderly, unable to fathom how much it had hurt, like he really had been punched.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

His answer was another pillow, this time hitting his chest. He huffed. Were his pillows always this hard or was it because the thrower was ridiculously strong? He suspected the latter.

"Look. Can you just –"

_Whack!_

Alice laughed. Or cackled.

Oz gritted his teeth and looked at the number of pillow left on his bed. There were at least a dozen of various sizes. _Why the hell do I have so many pillows? _He thought, dodging another one aimed for his head. Surely there weren't this many in the other rooms?

After narrowly missing one by his right shoulder, a single consuming thought entered his head. Something on the lines of: _Game on._

He avoided the next throw, grabbed two pillows at his feet and dived behind a tall couch. Each time Alice threw one he quickly ducked under cover and snatched it. Once he'd collected a good supply, he opened fire. His first throw was a fail, ending with Alice catching it almost lazily out of the air. She smirked.

"Is that really all you've got?"

Oz grinded his teeth together, this time aiming for the spot he knew she would dodge. The sound of collision never sounded so sweet.

The room became a battlefield. Alice on the far end had the bed and coffee table which she had knocked over on its side. Oz had the couch and two matching arm chairs on either side. A small square pillow flew above him, hitting an object behind him. It crashed to the floor in an array of colorful shards.

It was the vase. _Oops, sorry Ada._

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Gilbert stood at the doorway, gazing in bewilderment at the room that probably looked like a post-tornado zone: the broken pieces of glass, the upturned furniture, a dozen and more pillows everywhere – one lodged in Alice's hand, ready to be released, another in Oz's, ready to block it.

Oz grinned brightly. "Hey Gil. Don't mind us. We're just having a pillow fight." 

* * *

Alice watched wearily as Seaweed Head had drunk in the room; his eyes traveling from the pillows, to the chairs, to the servants and finally to her, where they narrowed. "What did you do?"

"E – Excuse?" Alice must have heard wrong. This guy was definitely _not _accusing her.

"You did something," he stated. "You had to have down something."

"Why you little –" She flung the pillow in her hand straight at him. Caught by surprise, he jerked his arm up defensively a second too late and with the other, he pulled it up and fired. There was a loud bang and a crash. The air was filled with feathers and glass. Alice raised her arms around her face to protect them from the spray of shards as the window behind her broke apart. She cursed as bits cut her skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who threw the damn pillow you crazy girl," he retorted, but still looked slightly shaken.

"Crazy? I'm not the one shooting at people randomly!"

"Well I'm not the one who tries to kill someone by dropping them in the middle of a forest!"

"I'm not the one not able to aim properly."

"Just give me a moment and I can show you just how well I can aim."

Alice was inching dangerously close to him. She could almost make out the individual strands of his gross seaweed-like hair. She was going to punch him just like she did his precious master.

"Hey!"

An arm came between them and pushed her back. "Gil cool it," he snapped and then addressed Alice. "It really doesn't take much to set you off does it?"

She readied herself for a biting comeback when another, older and shaken voice interrupted her. A middle-aged woman with her hair in the tightest bun possible had entered the doorway and was gaping at them in bewilderment. "Y – Young Master, I heard gunfire and came immediately. Is everything alright?"

"Never better," her manservant answered pleasantly. "Just a little mess. Clean it up."

The maid curtsied but looked apprehensive as she stepped inside.

"Let's get out of here," a hiss came into Alice's ear. "And for god's sake, put your gun away Gil."

Alice was ready to hiss back, saying that _she _gave _her _servant the orders but he was already turned and heading out into the hall. That and she caught the eye of the maid who diverted her weary eyes immediately and made an effort to look incredibly interested in her work. Why was everyone looking at her like that?

She left with a little "humph," and followed the retreating company grudgingly, down the hall and into another room. There were two couches facing each other and separated by a coffee table. She made sure to take the seat farthest away from the seaweed-haired one.

They sat in awkward silence for what felt like too long, all the energy having drained from them when her green-eyed cohort finally chirped with annoying sarcasm: "Well, this plan is going rather well isn't it? So far we've found out that my sister's a very good artist, we should never have pillow fights and that if we stay here any longer, we're probably going to destroy this house. But then again, did you find anything Gil?"

He was only given a small grunt in reply.

_The plan. _Alice had completely forgotten about that. She still felt it was prudent that they don't pass up this chance, but she no longer had the vigor to check every room anymore. "Isn't there _anyplace _that has anything useful?" She refused to believe that there wasn't and that her manservant was holding out on her.

To her surprise, he frowned and seemed to contemplate something before exchanging a look with his servant who in turn scrunched his nose in concern.

"Oz... are you sure?"

"What? What's going on?" Alice demanded. She hated being out of the loop.

He shook his head and addressed her again. "There is one place," he said.

Her suspicions soared as the mood grew heavy and he led them through a number of corridors and a few stairs upwards. Seaweed Head was sneaking glances at his master who kept his eyes trained forward and emotionless. Alice didn't know what was going on, but if they didn't tell her soon...

They stopped at a door on the third floor; it looked like any of the other doors in the mansion, except that it was secluded. But they didn't enter right away. Instead, her manservant stood there, his face contorting in a greater effort to keep it blank. "My father's office," he stated bluntly.

And then Alice was transported – through time, years ago, hidden behind a statue of silver armor and staring at a very similar wooden door. She saw her father disappear into it a million times before and into a space she was never allowed. What was inside? What could the room hold that it was given more attention than his family? Than herself? Even when her father left he never closed the door. Which was worse. Often temptation took over and she couldn't recall how many times she'd held that doorknob until her knuckles were bone white, never actually turning it. How could she? When the thought of what was inside sometimes frightened her more than her father himself?

And now here in the present; was this how he felt – her manservant? Surely the man with the cold eyes couldn't have been too warm to his son, especially since he ended up like this. That, and something flicked across his eyes that Alice swore was fear.

_No. _She scolded herself. She was imagining it. Because there was absolutely no way that she shared anything in common with a Vessalius, and especially not _this _Vessalius.

So why was there a knot forming in her stomach? 

* * *

Oz extended his arm to reach for the doorknob but his resolve left him immediately the moment he touched the cold brass. He wasn't fond of the looks being given to him on both sides: Gil, who seemed worried that he might faint or something, and Alice – why did she look sorry for him? Why did she look like she was seeing herself in the same position?

It pissed him off.

A voice yelled at him in his head; he had already suspected that this would become a reality, just not so soon. _Oh just do it!_

And he did. And inside, he forced himself to walk around, show that it didn't faze him in the slightest. But it did, more than he had imagined.

There was nothing. A desk, a chair, a lamp, two bookshelves and a carpet. Not a single painting, even the desk was bare. Cold and empty – just like his father. Oz had expected a number of things, stacks of alcohol maybe, secret elicit photos. But not this. They would have been welcome. Because it would have meant that there'd be more reason for him to stay in here as much as he did and not with his children.

"Are you okay? Oz," Gilbert whispered to him.

"Peachy," he answered back with too much bite. "So now that we're here, stop wasting time and get started searching."

He refused to look at either of them and they left him alone. He was on the search for something himself. A picture. A letter. A piece of a memory from long ago. Any thing that was tied to his mother. Because Oz knew that out of everything in the world, she was someone his father had loved without a doubt. Surely he couldn't be so heartless as to not to have a single bit of her here?

He gulped and gritted his teeth as he shifted through the bookshelf.

Surely he had to be human? 

* * *

Alice didn't like it. It was too quiet. Her manservant was being moody; palpable tension seemed to be emitting from his golden-covered head, Seaweed Head was off being awkward and alone in the corner, probably scolding himself for not knowing what to do, and she was left to search the desk. She pulled out one drawer. Just some boring looking files. She slammed it back too hard but no one turned. It made her hands ball into fists.

And there, a gold-plated engraved pen, just ostentatious and gaudy enough to fit someone with their head ready to burst with hot air. It would do. Not thinking twice, she grabbed it and flicked it, hitting her manservant square on the back of his head.

"Shit! What's you're problem?" he snapped.

"You're my manservant, so you follow my orders. And I order you to start being annoying!" she proclaimed proudly.

"What?" His face pulled together in exasperation. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"You heard me!"

"...Alright? And what's with the manservant crap? I have a name you know? Oz. Oz Vessalius. I'll even let you call me senpai instead of sama, how's that?

Alice made a face. "The first time I ever give you an honorific will be when we're not engaged. How about that?"

His eyebrow cocked up. "Is that a promise?"

She threw another pen at him.

This made him grumble something offending and turn his back towards her again, but it had the effect Alice wanted. The mood lightened instantly and she allowed herself a small self-satisfied grin and got back to work. Most of the files were about Pandora and didn't look like they should have really been there. Obviously Zai Vessalius wasn't expecting any visitors. Alice flipped over them lazily.

_This'll be Seaweed Head's job, _she decided.

It was at the final drawer she came to that made her stop. She'd opened it just slightly to see a small red mark, and pulling it all the way revealed what she'd assumed: the mark of the Baskerville house. They were letters, a whole large stack of letters all with the seal. She took the first one hesitantly and opened it with pursed lips.

"What's that?" came the question from her manservant.

Alice skimmed through it quickly. It wasn't dated, signed; it wasn't even addressed to anyone. But Alice could recognize the handwriting anywhere. Glen Baskerville. She shook her head and answered back: "Just a letter from my father, going over the specifics of the almost-engagement announcement."

In fact most of them were about that.

"Wow," he said in comment to the towering stack of letters growing on the desk. "I didn't know our fathers were such chums."

Alice breathed in aggravation, tossing the last one carelessly. "Well that was use –" There was one more letter. But this was different from the rest. No insignia, no stiff official paper. Just a single fold and two lines:

_When you have her, do what you will. _

_She is disposable._

It was as if someone had gone and knocked the wind out of her and she couldn't breathe. A descent of horrifying thoughts flooded her mind. It was useless. Her entire life. Bowing her head down in obedience, following orders, living every moment in hopes of getting one kind word from her father. All in vain because, in the end, he was just going to get rid of her, leave her in the hands of a stranger that would have done who knows what? It was almost laughable in a sick, twisted kind of way.

But she couldn't laugh. Couldn't even cry. Because she felt like she was suffocating, the room seemed so stuffy. She had to get out. Tossing the letter with a certain ball of spite, she found the closest exit – the window. 

* * *

"Shit," Oz cried as he hurried to the window where Alice's figure had disappeared and was landing completely unharmed. "What _is _she?"

"Should I go after her?" Gil asked, already half way out the door.

"No. Clean this up," he gestured to the mess they had made. He picked up the crumpled paper and it took only a brief second to understand what had happened. He sighed. At least he was certain she wasn't trying to kill herself. "I'll get her." He also failed to mention he was afraid Gilbert might _accidentally _shoot her or something.

"Will you be jumping out of the window?" Gil exclaimed.

Oz gave him a dry look, not sure if he was serious and said, "Just make sure this place looks like we were never here." And with that, he sprinted down the hall and out of the nearest door. He bounded into the back where Alice was already disappearing into the woods beyond the manor.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered the guards leaving their posts to chase after her. The last thing he needed was to have his security men losing even more moral by getting beaten up by a little – but frightening – girl.

"But Oz-sama!"

"I said stay!" Oz barked, crashing into the trees. Another reason would be that he didn't want to leave a large part of his guards gone, not after earlier events. "Hey! Will you wait up?" he yelled, annoyed yet grateful that while Alice had superhuman strength, she didn't seem to have superhuman speed. Just a little more and he would catch up.

_I feel a slight sensation of déjàvu, _he thought.

The forests here started to go downhill as the mountainside curved downwards. It grew thick and dense the deeper he went, into unfamiliar territory that Oz didn't want to stay in longer than he had to. "Would you – ah!" His foot caught on something and it sent him tumbling and was finally stopped when he slammed straight into the base of a tree. He cursed loudly and examined his cut skin and muddied clothes. "Why did I go after her again?" he mumbled in irritation, brushing off leaves and debris. She was still visible a little far off and just standing there now, but he really just wanted to head back and get the sleep he was so deprived.

And then his ears caught it. A little melody, as sweet as bells. His heads twisted until he peered through the thick of the trees and saw a small opening of light.

He took only a second to make the decision: _Annoying girl who's probably going to punch me, or mysterious creepy melody?_

He felt the answer was pretty self-explanatory. Giving up on his chase, he averted his attention to the strange song and eventually emerged into a small clearing. Just small enough to fit was a cross-shaped headstone and draped on its side by a chain was a small gold pocket watch.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Readers! Aren't we all happy that I've uploaded early! (Or at least a lot earlier than usual). I don't really have a good excuse. It's the summer, my brain has shut off and I apologise. I'm also sorry for replying to everyone so late, I wanted to reply when I uploaded so I could say: "Hey, next chapter is up!" But it took me awhile to upload. Anyway, wanted to give big virtual hugs to all those who have clicked favorite, author alert and story alert. Everyone is always about review and comments. Those are all nice, but I love getting all those too! So to all you lovely people, hope you like it.

PS: Accidentally clicked reply instead of the reply URL to some reviews so I don't know if it sent or not. But I replied to everything anyway and I hope you can ignore my little screw up. 

* * *

Escape From Wonderland

Chapter Five: First Day of School

The footsteps from behind her had ceased and Alice too decided to slow to a halt. Hot blood pounded in her ears but the adrenaline was seeping away, leaving exhaustion. Maybe she really should have opted for sleep earlier was her weary thought as she collapsed against a tree.

The emotions were flooding back in, but so jumbled that they couldn't be discerned from one another. She clutched her middle tightly and squeezed her eyes together until her head hurt, preferring a headache to the awful churning in her stomach.

What were you supposed to feel in this kind of situation? She wondered helplessly.

She thought back to her defiance of her father when she'd told him she wouldn't do what he'd ordered. It had been one of the very rare times when she'd done so and now all the trouble of it seemed so pointless. Maybe the best option really was to just go with it, get married. Officially they would be, but she really didn't have to be _with _him. She could live in a completely different house – which would probably be to the liking of both of them – and be free like she wanted and be out of her father's life like _he _evidently wanted. It sounded so easy in her head: _just let go._

And then she was crying and the sobs racketed through her body, unable to stop.

They flowed until her eyes were red and sore and her mangled hair was stuck on her face. What would her manservant say if she suggested they should just get engaged after all? Would he refuse? Would he eventually see how plausible it sounded once she'd explained her thinking? They would be rid of the clown for one thing, and she'd never have to look at Seaweed Head ever again. And all she'd have to put up with was appearing as his wife at social events, holding his arm in public and smiling as if nothing were wrong...

These horrifying thoughts began to form in her head, but it wasn't as worse at what would happen if she actually did suggest it. He'd smirk and then laugh and say something aggravatingly disgustingly annoying like "I can't believe you're giving up, _Mrs. Vessalius."_

And if there was one thing that could snap her out of it, it was that. She got up, wiping her face dry and waiting until she was sure no sign of tears remained. There was no way she was going to allow her manservant to know she'd been crying.

Which reminded her: where _was _her manservant? He'd been chasing her and then suddenly stopped. For some reason it pissed her off. A servant should be concerned for their master. Off to go give him a piece of her mind she retraced her way back through the forest and was calling out angrily: "Hey Manservant! Where are you?"

A flash of gold flicked in the corner of her eye and she folded her arms. What was he doing?

"Hey you – "

She emerged to find him crouched down, an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at the curious headstone in front of him. She was about to ask when the sweetest and eerily saddening melody filled her ears and her eyes widened.

"What, have you heard it before?" Her manservant inquired, holding up a beautiful gold pocket watch up. "You have," he concluded, correctly interpreting her silence.

_Yes, _Alice thought blankly, eyes focused on the watch. _Yes I have."_

* * *

Oz read and reread the words again and again.

_Here lies Lacie Alania Vessalius_

_Beloved wife_

_Beloved mother_

_Beloved friend_

...

_What the hell?_

Oz remembered that day as if it were yesterday. He'd been glaring at the sky because it had no right being clear and sunny. He was holding his little brother and sisters' trembling hands as they sobbed. His father stood a little off to the side, where his eyes seemed to turn into stone – the expression he'd worn ever since. He watched as the casket came into view, born by six men. And finally when it was slowly lowered into the pre-dug hole, did Oz start to cry.

A number of men came forward, some he remembered vaguely from being around his father, some he'd never seen before. Each in turn they took a long, finely-crafted silver shovel and put a single scoop into the hole.

He was only vaguely understanding any of it. The only sure thing was that mother was gone and with each drop of earth she lay colder and farther out of reach. Come night, she wouldn't be there to tuck them in to sleep.

Oji-san came an offered him the shovel but Oz could only shake so badly that he was sure he'd drop it if he did manage to extract his hands from his siblings' tight grips. Beside him someone made a disgusted grunt and he looked up to find it had come from his father. He brusquely snatched the shovel out of the man's hand and made to put the last scoop down. He'd never seemed so tall and so distant before.

Oz brought himself back to the present. The point was, his mother was buried on a hill far to the south, miles away, where generations of family lay. Which begged the question: why was he staring at a grave marked with her name in an obscure forest? Surely the remains of his mother's body were not beneath where he stood now and sure his father didn't know this was here? Just the thought of it would be dishonorable to him.

And then there was this pocket watch. It was finely made, real gold, far too outlandish to randomly end up here. Not your typical boquet of flowers. What connection did it have with his mother?

He sighed in frustration.

_What the hell did it mean?_

Shaking his head he swiveled around to face the trees, suddenly remembering how he ended up here. Where was Alice? He really hoped she wasn't _crying. _Oz really hated girls that cried. In his opinion, there was nothing more useless than tears. It wasn't like they were going to change things. After all, tears hadn't brought his mother back.

He flicked the watch open and close and open again, squinting his eyes so tightly between that and the headstone as if hoping they would reveal their secrets. He crouched there for what seemed like hours when a snappy voice called from behind.

"Hey you –"

Alice appeared from the trees and opened her mouth before snapping it shut. Her eyes locked on the pocket watch and her chest swelled.

"What, have you heard it before? You have." 

* * *

Alice had heard the melody so often it felt like second nature to hear it again. After all, there were times when it was played at a constant loop at home.

"What's wrong? Where have you heard it before?"

Alice had forgotten her previous anger and now only stared at the face of her manservant, whose face was twisted in confusion. "My father, he plays it at home, on his piano." Truthfully, she'd never seen him play it before as it was always echoing from a wing she'd never been allowed in, but who else would it be?

This information seemed to be a lot more important to her manservant, whose face grew somehow even more confused. She however was more concerned about the grave they were standing on. She stepped past his contemplating form and read the headstone.

_Lacie Vessalius. _

Being of nobility she had obviously heard of it. _'A tragic loss'_ were the whispers that ran through the upper society. _'Died giving birth, the baby didn't even survive..'._ But as it was about a Vessalius, Alice hadn't exactly been overwhelmed with grief.

"Hey!" Her face was suddenly directly in front of her manservant's. She pushed herself back, gearing to punch him.

_If he thinks he going to kiss me again – _

"Why aren't you more concerned about this?" he demanded, his eyes flashing angrily.

"What does it matter?" She snapped, her fist still rising.

"It matters to everything! Aren't you wondering why a pocket watch is here on my mother's grave in the middle of a forest, that plays a song that your father plays at home?"

"I don't see the point in wondering. Who cares that that pocket watch plays that song. I'm sure it's a popular song." Alice could hardly see her father as someone who spent his time composing his own music.

"Well let me tell you it is definitely not a popular song and that you should care very much. This is not coincidence."

"Alright then," Alice snapped irritably. "But we have no time to investigate a dumb watch."

He groaned. "Are you really as _stupid _as you look? We need to search for clues linking our families and one appears right in front of you and you _still _can't see it."

Alice felt her face go hot and fury rush through her.

"We need to go to the Baskerville mansion and –"

"And what? Go marching up to my father and demand to know if he put this put watch here? Oh yes, I think that'll go down very well. Oh I know, why don't _you_ be the one to do it, since you're so keen on it after all."

This shut him up effectively.

Smirking and basking on deflating his ego even only slightly, Alice was about to turn back and head to the mansion when her manservant grabbed her right arm and whipped her around. She winced slightly and he snapped the pocket watch open again. But this time, the melody seemed to scratch at the back of her head, and a memory resurfaced.

"You've got that dumb blank stare as if you've remembered something."

Alice slapped him hard on the arm before recounting the event.

It had been at a soiree that she'd – reluctantly – attended. In attempts to escape the crowd she'd gone upstairs and wandered the halls where she'd heard it. The song. She'd followed it into a room with the door slightly ajar and saw a boy playing on a grand piano. A boy with very messy hair and long shaggy bangs that came over his overly large glasses.

Alice shrugged when she finished retelling the story. It wasn't a very exciting tale and she didn't know why it had anything to do with them. But her manservant, once again, was deep in thought.

"Repeat that. The boy – playing the song, what did he look like."

"Black hair, messy and wearing giant glass. I didn't see his face. And they were circular – the glasses."

He mumbled something and she caught one name. "Leo..."

"Leo? Whose Leo?"

"Leo is Elliot Nightray's valet." He scowled at the name.

"Elliot Nightray?" The Nightray's were another powerful family. But while the Baskerville's and Vessalius's never got along, the Nightrays never got along with anyone. Alice had never met him. "And Leo's his valet? So he's a manservant too!"

He ignored her and continued. "Giant circular glasses with long, messy hair that hides his eyes, that's Leo all right and Elliot never goes anywhere without him."

"You don't look too happy about it," she observed.

"Yes, because it means we may have to pay him a visit." 

* * *

Another plan had formed. They, along with Gil who'd found nothing else in his father's study, would go to Latowidge Academy where Oz knew Elliot and Leo attended. He had to admit that Alice – who'd made a good point for once – was right. Her father wouldn't be very helpful to demands about the watch any time soon. But Oz didn't fancy the thought of seeing Elliot either.

Being that the Nightray house attending social events less often, they crossed paths only sparingly, but each time was enough to harbor a strong disliking for the other. Oz was used to not being very fond of in other's eyes. Girls especially. They hated him as much as they loved him. With guys, it was generally a mixture of envy and respect. But with Elliot it was different. Since their first meeting, he'd just hated him, so much that it caught Oz off guard. The only one to openly hate him so much was his father and at least he never talked to him. He had a feeling they'd as much chance of getting him and Leo to talk than Alice's father.

He breathed deeply and rolled over. It was ironic, now that Alice had finally called for rest and he was in a bed that he couldn't sleep. He had the pocket watch out and was turning it over in his hand. His and Alice's _contract_ seemed far less important to him suddenly. He just wanted to know why his mother was involved.

"Okaa-san."

He rolled over again, forced himself to place it on the bedside table and shut his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon...

The next morning Oz got dressed and found that Gil was already up. He'd kindly chosen to take the bedroom in between him and Alice, as merely a "precaution." He stormed out of her room in an angry huff.

"I can't get her up," he cried in bewilderment. "She's sleeping like a rock!"

Oz yawned and followed him inside. Alice was sprawled on the bed, the smallest bit of drool trickling down her chin and the look of utter contentedness on her face. "Have you tried slapping her? Pouring water on her?"

"Everything. That girls not _normal._"

Oz couldn't disagree with that. He scratched his head. He had no clue about what to do. He'd never had a girl sleep over that did nothing but _actually _sleep over. But then again, he was experiencing a lot of new things lately. And then it hit him.

"Gil, get a plate of ham from the kitchens."

"What –?"

"Just do it."

He left without another word.

Oz was left to observe the girl drooling on his sheets. In sleep, she looked far less menacing and annoying and looked almost... _almost..._ cute...

The door squeaked open and Gilbert came flustering in with a large plate of glistening honeyed ham. And as if broken from a spell, Alice sprung up, her eyes ravenous.

"Meat!"

Oz smirked and watched in fascination and mild disgust as she devoured the ham in record time. Gilbert was still looking perplexed.

"Alright!" she piped dlkgb pakgf ak;fcheerfully, "Let's get going!"

He and Alice sat in the back of the carriage while Gilbert drove. He'd been reluctant to do it, obviously not fond of Oz being alone and in tight quarters with _"that dumb girl" _but Oz had spoken against it. He was far above being a carriage driver, this position would be far better than Gilbert and her together, and there was no way in hell was he about to give Alice the reins. He cherished life.

So he sat across from her, not looking forward to the long ride ahead.

It was hours later, with the sun fully high in the sky and Alice grumbling every fifteen minutes about being hungry that Oz finally asked what had been on his mind the last two days.

"So... can I ask you a question?"

Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Alright."

Oz hesitated. Did he really care to know the answer? But then again, it had been bugging him... "What happened to your arm?"

Her eyes widened for the briefest moment before it was replaced with her usually stubborn glare, but it was just enough to confirm his suspicions. "There's nothing wrong with my arm," she said, making a point to hold both out.

"At my uncle's mansion, in the forest, I distinctly remember you throwing me with your right arm. And when you p – after I kissed you, you definitely used your right hand."

"So what's your point?" Alice snapped, but her face was slightly pink. "Do you want me to punch you again for good measure?"

Oz continued unperturbed. "And when we were at my place, you were only using your left arm: when fighting with Break, throwing pillows – "

"And how can your prove that I don't just use both hands effectively?" There was a hint of a smirk on her lips, she thought she had him stumped.

Oz however had thought of this. There was no doubt all those pillows thrown at him had hurt, but that wasn't what was concerning him. It had been just last night, at his mother's grave, when he'd grabbed her arm... she'd flinched, as if it had hurt. "I can't but, you don't have to lie. I know something's wrong."

She shifted uncomfortably and her left hand moved just slightly over her right. "If you know so much why aren't you smirking like an idiot like usual? Shouldn't you be happy that I'd be hurt?"

To his surprise, that stung a little. He raised an eyebrow and feigned injury. "That stings. Do you really think I'd be so heartless?"

'_Oz, you may have everything in the world, but the one thing that I know you don't have, is a heart.'_

It hadn't bothered him then when Lotti had said it to him. Nor did it when any other girl had said it. But was Alice going to join the long line of girls who'd say so?

And sure enough, she smirked and said: "Absolutely." 

* * *

"So is that all you wanted to ask?" She hoped she looked more annoyed than she actually felt. She ran a gentle finger along her right arm and forced herself not to wince. How could he have known there was something wrong with her arm? She was sure she'd kept it well concealed.

_Stupid, dumb manservant, _she thought angrily. It was one thing if he made fun of her or something, but god forbid he try to be nice to her because of it – Alice wasn't sure she would be able to handle that.

The cuts along her arm were still painful to the touch and left her arm nearly indisposed. She hoped for not too longer, it made her feel weak.

"Yes. I thought, in the forest, you'd be bawling your eyes out after - nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, closing the subject.

It was silent for the rest of the trip that included a night at an inn at which her manservant refused to allow her or Seaweed Head near any alcohol. It was early next morning when the school came into view.

Alice gaped at it, even when they were still miles away. She'd been tutored at home with her sister and had only ever heard of places like Latowidge, academies for children of noble families. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be around others her age. It was only at social events she was forced to attend did she meet peers. Granted, she wasn't very fond of most of them.

As they approached it, she realized it was _huge. _The gates were nearly a mile away from the front doors. But she felt the carriage roll to a halt and they stopped along a thick stretch of trees and got out.

"What are we doing?"

"_You're _putting this on," Seaweed Head said, pulling something from the back.

Alice was on the verge of refusing hotly when he brought out a garment of recently pressed cream-colored material and a matching skirt. "Huh?"

He held it up in front of her and squinted. "I think it'll fit. This is one of Ada's older uniforms when she was _smaller_ so it should fit."

"What is_ that_ supposed to mean?" Her manservant walked up to them with his arms crossed.

Seaweed Head turned bright red and stammered and tried to look anywhere but at his master. "N – Nothing. Just put it on will you?"

"Why?" Alice had crossed her arms too, still trying to decipher why her manservant suddenly seemed so cross.

"Did you expect them to just let three random strangers waltz into the grounds? Now just put it on. Don't worry, I _won't _be watching," He added with a touch of impatience.

She scowled but snatched the clothes and made sure to go enough a distance into the trees to change. When she was ready she examined herself. _ So this is a school uniform huh? _She wasn't sure skirts should have been allowed to be this short, noting how breezy it was. Clutching her other clothes in her arms, she returned to a very dejected-looking Seaweed Head and her blonde-haired manservant looking quite irritable before it was wiped blank when she saw her.

"What?" She didn't understand, but her face felt hot.

He shrugged and turned away. "Better than I expected," she thought she heard him mutter.

They reentered the carriage and made the last trek into the gates where a man in a crisp red suit caught a look at Alice before allowing them entrance, but she was still trying to break down what her manservant could have possibly meant that she only snapped into focus when they were at the front entrance.

She frowned. "Just so you know, you two don't exactly blend in," she said.

They ignored her and nodded to each other before Seaweed Head left, disappeared and returned shortly with two male uniforms. "You're wearing Oz's sister's uniform. We have been here before," he answered her confused expression.

All three of them looking like Latowidge students, they entered the finely polished halls. Alice was gaping at everything. She had expected a lot of things, but she hadn't expected the place to look like _this. _If it weren't for the uniforms, one would have expected it to be a very large, very gorgeous mansion. _Where were the classrooms?_

"Where is everyone?" she asked aloud.

"Well it's the middle of the day," her manservant observed, "So they're all in class I suspect."

"And where exactly are we going?" Both of them seemed to be walking without any distinct destination.

An answer was interrupted by the abrupt opening of doors from either side of them and students began flooding the halls. Alice watched with a twinge of envy as she saw a large group of them laughing with each other.

"No wonder Ojii-san had me home-schooled," her manservant said, winking to a passing brunette who giggled. "I'd have been far too distracted." In fact, many of them were staring at him through thick fluttering lashes, and turning a bright red when he grinned back.

Alice felt a flush of anger overpowering the connection that she and her manservant both didn't go to proper schools. "You're repulsive," she said.

"So I've been told a plenty," he answered, too distracted eyeing a girl from across the hall.

Already the crowd was thinning, crisscrossing each other to get into different classes.

"Hey, remember me?" A girl asked him.

"Not really," he answered absently.

Alice's disgust rose to new heights. "Will you cut it out?"

He smirked at her. "Why? Jealous?"

"Absolutely –"

"Onii-chan!" A very pretty girl with the trademark green eyes and blonde hair came towards them.

"Did you just say 'absolutely?" Was all he could get in before the girl threw her arms around him. She pulled back and hugged Seaweed Head too. "And Gilbert-chan!"

He turned a mild shade of pink. "H – Hi Ada-san. It's good to see you again."

"Gilbert-chanI told you. It's Ada-chan alright? We've known each other since we were kids."

He turned even redder.

She pulled back and looked at Alice. "Hello, we've never met."

_So this is Ada. _Alice became vaguely aware that she was wearing her uniform. She was around Alice's age but was rather... developed. _Wait, is that what Seaweed Head meant by smaller?_

"This is Alice," her manservant said with a jerked gesture.

"Alice...?" Her mouth formed into a large O. "Alice! Hi it's so nice to meet you!" she chirped so genuinely happily that Alice was slightly taken aback. She was in no way like her brother – thank goodness. "I'm Ada, Oz's little sister. I don't know if he's ever told you about me but I'm sure he was lying."

"Urg, right."

She rounded on the boys but the face she made told her she wasn't done talking to he. "So what _are _you doing here? I've got the feeling like you didn't check in with the main office." Her eyes seemed to register their uniforms and Alice saw a little golden badge on her chest reading _Prefect._

"Ada, we're looking for someone," her brother said in a low voice.

"Who?"

He made a face. "Elliot."

"Elliot-kun?" She looked mildly surprised. "Alright, I guess. He has the same spare as me so he shouldn't be in class. The music room I suspect. Or the library perhaps."

They followed her through the corridors and when Ada had finished catching up, she pulled Alice slightly aside. Her face lit up too brightly. "I can't believe it," was her excited whsiper.

"Can't believe what?"

She was suddenly animated. "I mean, after all these years I just accepted it would never happen. You won't believe how many times I've tried to get him to just act _nicely _to a girl. But they only ever stay a night, two if he's having a particularly nice day. Of course, I've absolutely forbidden him to even talk to my friends. I love nii-chan, but really. And have you seen his room? All those cards? Oh gosh! That must have been really embarrassing I'm so sorry. I made him keep them to try and adhere to his conscious, god only knows he needs a little guilt in him."

Alice was staring at her slightly baffled and having no idea what she was saying in the slightest.

Ada continued. "Oh, a few things you should know since you've only known him what – a few days? There are _some_ good things about him. Onii-chan loves listening to music. Any and all types of music. In fact, the opera house is one of the few places that you won't catch him with a girl. Bewildering I know, considering it's be such a convenient location. Anyway, he also enjoys reading. He's been reading this one series forever. Something about a knight named Edward or something and – wow I'm just so amazed at the moment. Onii-chan finally found a girl he liked enough to be with – I mean, not that he wouldn't like you enough. You are very pretty. But when Ojii-sama gave me the news I could hardly believe it. But he told me I couldn't tell anyone which was the worst part. And now I can't believe I've finally met you!"

"Uh..." She took this moment to glance at her manservant who gave her a knowing wink, compelling the urge to knock him on the head.

"So how did he do it?"

"What?"

"How did he _propose_?"

"Wait...What?" The entire one-sided conversation came into abrupt sense. "No – No we are _not_ together." Evidently, she had not been informed of the details of the event.

"You're not?" She looked more than a little disappointed.

"_No."_

"Oh." She smiled weakly," Sorry about that," and retreated to Seaweed Head who appeared positively divine having her near him. Her manservant was casting dark glances at them. It was a marvel to Alice, seeing how he acted with a girl who he was related to and not trying to coax into bed.

"What are you looking at ?"

"Nothing."

They neared a large set of doors that had the appearance of once being incredibly shiny. Years had long worn it down and gave it the look of old grandeur. Ada poked her head inside and opened them wide, revealing the largest grand piano Alice had ever seen.

"Hmm, I guess the library then," she said after a quick look around. Instruments of all kinds were everywhere. She turned, ready to direct them out again when a voice spoke that made them all spin round.

"No one is allowed to be here right now. Shouldn't you know that Ms. _Prefect._"

Alice found a kid with strawberry blonde-hair, as tall as her manservant, a rather unpleasant scowl on his face.

"Elliot-kun!" Ada exclaimed. 

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers! Again. Just wanted to say a few things. Next chapter and so forth I'm going to stop with these Japanese honorifics. Don't know why I put them in, in the first place. I usually hate them, they turn me off in a story and it made me wonder if I was turning people off myself by putting them up. I'm not even Japanese and I'm always worried I put something wrong. So yes, I'm going to stop with them and edit them out of this chapter and the first ones. I was too lazy to take them out of the fifth chapter though.

Ada is not going to be into the occult. I think that was so dumb in the manga so she's not going to be into it in my story. I put her enthusiasm of that and put it into something realistic. Like her brother getting married!


End file.
